Mermaid Connects with Dragon
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Natsu, stupidly, goes on the run after Fairy Tail attempts to bind him from participating on missions. While on the way, he picks up an unlikely partner that may or may not have a crush on him. Katsu. Picture not Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. It has come. First Fairy Tail story (was going to do a Erza x Naatsu but this had to be done.) If you love Kagura x Natsu or burritos as much as I do, review. It would mean the world to me.  
**

* * *

**SamuraiFlash344  
**

* * *

Natsu was surprised.

Natsu was shocked.

Natsu was astounded.

Natsu was astonished.

You get the point.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had just walked in the guild hall. THAT'S IT. He was hungry and he didn't feel like cooking, so he decided to eat there. Holy crap he didn't realize what he was in for.

"Natsu, until I say so; you are hereby on probation to taking missions." Makarov spoke to him with a serious look.

The whole guild was silent.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?" Natsu asked in what were going to call, 'slight' anger.

"Everything. This is for all the damaged you caused throughout your years in Fairy Tail." This was when his fellow Dragon siblings decided to stand up for him.

"Now wait a minute, Master. We all know Salamander over 'ere caused damage throughout his time but is that really a reason to ban him?" Gajeel said but he immediately regretted it as he seen all the shocked faces surrounding him.

"I-I mean. Whatcha do, Salamander?"

Wendy, completely ignoring Gajeel's last comment, nodded her head in agreement with the former statement. "Gajeel-nii's right. I don't think that should be a reason to ban Natsu-nii."

Gajeel looked down at his shoes in embarrassment at being called 'older brother' in front of the others. Natsu took it in happiness.

"Regardless of your words, it does not change the fact that he is on probation." Master said with closed eyes. "Now tie him up before he decides to r-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Natsu had disappeared out of thin air.

That or he ran.

Whatever floats your boat.

"FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!"

And so the Mages exited the Guild hall to grab the Salamander. Well, almost everyone. Gildarts, Laxus and Mira stayed behind. Mira had to take hold of the bar, Laxus just didn't give a shit and Gildarts was just laughing his ass off.

•••

And that is how Natsu wounded up three cities away from Magnolia-where Fairy Tail is currently searching for him-, wearing a disquise that was burnt by his fire and fighting a scary swords woman with rage in her eyes.

Wait. Pause. Whaaaaat.

They bumped into each other when they were walking around the town. They both fell as soon as they crashed into the other and that's why the fight started.

"Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously. She was a slim woman with a rather large bust. Her long dark purple hair reaches to the middle of her back and was worn princess style. She donned a gold lined blazer and a large collar, which reveals a collard shirt and a red tie underneath. The arms of her jacket are tucked in her white wrist-high gloves. She wears black tights, which are again, tucked into a pair of her knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle of the bow.

Natsu really wanted to shrink then and there but his pride wouldn't let him. "Look, it was an accident. Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Well, what should I do about it!?"

"You shall be punished. **Archenemy: Strong Form**." She charged at him.

"**Fire Dragon's Talon.**"

Both attacks clashed at a monstrous speed. Her eyes widened slightly at his magic.

"_**Dragon Slayer Magic**_?" She mumbled to herself. Thanks to Natsu's dragon hearing, he heard her.

"You bet it is."

The woman shook her head in attempt to get a thought off her mind.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar.**" She barely had time to register the attack or even dodge it for that matter but she did successfully.

'Could it be?' She thought excitedly, but careful not to show it. She didn't want her opponent to get the wrong idea. But then again... It might not be her opponent. 'Only one way to find out.

The woman stood upright, lowering her sheathed sword and pointing it toward the ground.

"I am Kagura Mikazuchi, Mage from the Mermaid Heel Guild." Kagura bowed slightly.

Natsu, confused and dense as ever, stared at her in shock before letting out a deep chuckle escape his mouth.

"Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel!" He flaunted. He's not one to brag-most of the time- but he is genuinely proud of being the son of the Fire Dragon King.

"I see." 'In order to find out if he is telling the truth; I must see his power.' "Well, he must be embarassed that a disgrace like you should be called the son of Igneel."

"What?" His eyes turned to slits and Kagura felt the need to back up a little but she stood her ground.

"It's disgraceful you call yourself the son of Igneel. I'm sure he thinks so." While saying these, Kagura kept a completely blank expression.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He yelled in fury. "**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.**" She wasn't able to dodge this time as the blow connected with her gut. She ignored the pain as she kept speaking.

"I speak the truth and I will not take it back."

"SHUT UP! **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang.**" The blow scratched her chest. She proceeded to taunt him.

"I'm sure if you ever see Igneel again, he'll go back into hiding because the sight of his 'son' will disgust him." That did it. All the buttons were pressed.

"ENOUGH!" He crouched down so his fist could touch the ground as he felt unimaginable power surge through him. "**AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH**!" A few scales appeared on his body.(Not Dragon Force) "**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**!" Kagura's eyes widened slightly as a combination of fire and lightning emerged in and out of his body. He growled louder.

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR.**"

The torrent of fire and lightning came busting toward her. Now her eyes were wider than saucers as she thought this was the end of the battle. But. He. Missed.

Just inches away from her head was the attack. Behind her were several destroyed buildings with holes going through them, scared townspeople and a partly destroyed forest. Natsu stood there, panting, eyes still in slits but wide as they can be. Had he been able to use fire and lightning before?

'Oh yeah, thanks Laxus.'

But his gratefulness soon turned back into anger when he turned to look at the purple haired Mage. Anger to confusion and confusion to his heart beating at super speed. All because she smiled.

Why would she smile at him after talking about him and his father like that?

It wasn't evil or dangerous- more like happy and relief like.

"It's you." Was what she said as she walked up to him.

"What?"

"You're Salamander Natsu, are you not?"

"Uh...yeah, I-I guess." She was now, literally, right in his face. Her breath on his neck making him stutter. Then she did was what he could never imagine.

She hugged him.

Not too hard._ Erza._ Not too gentle._ Wendy._ Not too scary. _Mira._ But it was perfect. _Kagura._ Wait. Okay, it's getting a little tight now.

He didn't know what to do at this point but he wrapped his own arms around her, out of instinct. This was the girl that was just talking crap about him and his dad, and she was hugging him. His heart was pounding so fast it hurt and he had no idea what was going on at the moment. And-just to make matters worse; his arm was getting sweaty.

Wait? Do you feel sweat drip on your arm?

Oh no.

Oh god no.

She was crying. She was crying because of him. Natsu felt discouraged by the fact he made her cry waterfalls. Natsu over exaggerates things a lot. "Hey! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

She let a small giggle out as she felt his arms tighten around her protectively. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm crying because I'm happy."

Natsu's tiny brain couldn't rack up what was going around him. First, she attacks him. Second, she greets him respectfully. Third, she talks bad about himself and his Fire Dragon King dad. And last but not least, fourth, he nearly killed her and now she's hugging him. What was going on here. Natsu shook his head in order to pay attention.

"Happy?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder as she let a sad smile appear on her lips. "I am Kagura Mikazuchi, little sister of Simon Mikazuchi." It took a minute, but she felt Natsu's heart stop.

Natsu squinted his eyes to let his mind wander in his memories. Then it clicked. Tower of Heaven, Etherion, Simon's sacrifice, Erza' crying. His pink locks covered his eyes. 'Jellal.' Eyes widening at her statement.

"Little...sister?"

She nodded again, her smile being replaced by a frown. "We used to live Rosemary Village. We were quite poor so Simon had to leave every now and then to smuggle in food and if we got lucky, clothes." Kagura explained as she started her story. "One day, Simon left to get food while I stayed home. He hadn't come back for quite some time and I was getting worried, so I left to look for him. The moment I stepped outside I was almost kidnapped. If it were not for Scarlet, I would be in the same predicament my brother and herself." Tears threatened to spill from her already glossy eyes. "She saved and hid me, while she sacrificed herself in my place. I didn't know at the time but my brother was taken before I even walked out the door." Drip. Drop.

Natsu's bangs shadowed his eyes as he slowly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back gently, ignoring the confused look that was on her face.

"I don't deserve to be hugged... I-I failed. Simon died because of me." He clenched his teeth as he thought of the man that saved Erza and himself.

"No you didn't." She hugged him again, this time even tight just in case he tries to push her back again.

"Kagura, Simon took Jellal's blast and died, if I took the bl-"

"You ended Jellal's rein, right?"

The question took Natsu off guard completely. He's pretty sure he did what she asked but he didn't really understand her question.

Yes, it's true that he did stop Jellal. But when she said 'ended' it sounded way different than it should have meant. What was she trying to imply?

Then it clicked.

"I didn't kill Jellal."

"But you were aiming for his blood and death."

Wow, she sure has a way with surprising people.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

•••

And they talked and talked and talked even more. This was the girl that he really wanted to shed blood on and now their talking like friends.

Well, they both feel something more than that. Kagura more or less.

She feels like she can trust him, so she does. That doesn't mean she's going to spill every secret of her but if she had to, she would with him.

Plus, he attempted to avenge Simon's death. What more could she do.

So when he asked her if he would travel around Fiore with her, just to hide from Fairy Tail, Kagura couldn't deny. No matter the stupidity in which why he's running. So to seal the deal, they shook hands.

They both felt electrocuted at another's touch.

* * *

**Yup. Prepare the NaKa, Katsu, Nagura, and the Natsu x Kagura moments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of Mermaid Connects with Dragon. I gotta say, I didn't expect this many reviews, favorites or follows so thank you!**

**roaringmaniac- Thank you so much and ill try my best! **

**RoxyStar05- I know how you feel. I only ever shipped Natza or Natsu x Erza but when I read my first Kagura x Natsu story, it clicked for me. Don't worry Ill try my best to update frequently **

**Thunder Explosion- Yeah i know it seems to be going fast. It was the first chapter and I just wanted to get something going, you know what i mean? **

**warriozgiom- Thank you so much, and I do too! **

**JacobStoneClaw- Thank you and don't worry, ill make it go at the right speed this time. Again, it was the first chapter and I wanted to get it done with. **

**snakeboy33- Again don't worry, I got it all figured out. **

**Kript- Thank you! I know how you feel, some Nalu stories get on my nerves but they can write what they want to write, ya know? If it was up to me, I would make the pairings either Natsu x Erza or Natsu x Kagura. **

**M8UW0T- Thanks, more to come! **

**Shefield- nope, no one shot here. :) **

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan- hm, ill try to make it less random then. **

**I don't know what to say now. uuuhhh...Katsu forever and whatnot... **

**Yeah**

* * *

The journey continues now.

Natsu and Kagura, now partners, were starting they're journey across Fiore. Well, they're in hiding more or less. Well, again, He's in hiding while she's accompanying him.

Kagura never had a partner before, if Simon didn't count. She's usually the loner that doesn't work well with others but with him there's an exception. Since he at least attempted to avenge Simon's death and pretty much did until the Oraćion Seis, she would do anything for him.

NO! NOT ANYTHING!

Almost anything.

Currently, the two of them were in Dawn City, heading back to Magnolia, where the incident originated at and where the Fairies are currently searching for him.

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu.

"So, please, explain to me again why we're going back to the area this incident of yours originated in?" Kagura asked, ignoring the feeling her hand was giving her to facepalm.

"I need to tell Happy I'm on the run." Natsu answered blankly as he continued to walk. It was a lie. He was just too nervous to think of a straight one.

"Why on earth would you tell your cat- that is in Fairy Tail- you're on the run?"

"Errm...he's my little buddy?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, easily picking out his fib. "Tell me the real reason Natsu."

Natsu sighed. "I need to grab my scarf."

Kagura raised her eyebrow at him in question. "Scarf? Can't you just get a ne-"

"That scarf is special." Natsu interrupted, face remaining blank even though he almost tripped over a rock. 'Stupid rock.'

Kagura's face was almost as identical as his but...err..you know, more feminine. "Special?"

He nodded his head as a smile played his lips. "Igneel gave it to me."

Silence filled the air as their footsteps were the only noise propelling around. Kagura stopped walking at this point and let her bangs shadow her eyes. She was ashamed at her behavior earlier. She had no right to talk about him or his father. Her mood seemed to grow darker every time she tho-

"Hey, we all make mistakes so don't you worry about it." He gave her his trademark grin which surprised the swords woman to no end.

'How can he forgive me so easily?' She thought, astounded by his behavior before putting on a small smile. 'Maybe it's just because he's... Natsu.'

"You know Kagura." Natsu started. "I know we only just met but I think you're really cool!"

Kagura's cheeks darkened at the compliment but she wouldn't allow herself to be flustered at the moment. "Y-You're very interesting yourself Natsu."

She tried.

Natsu seemed very surprised but yet happy at the compliment as he had a wide smile form on his lips. "You think so?! Thanks, Kagura!"

She could only giggle slightly at him.

And now, the two partners were on their way to Magnolia.

Did I mention that they have to take a train?

Well, you knew they were going to anyways.

•••

"Come on Natsu! We have to board this train, NOW!"

"NO! I refuse to step foot on that death trap." Natsu yelled, oblivious to the menacing aura that was going to engulf him in darkness for the rest of his life.

"Natsu..."

"Let's walk there. Well get there in no time. If we run we might be able to- HArrgh" Natsu was then knocked unconscious by the butt of Kagura's Archenemy.

"When I say now, I mean NOW!"

Natsu just figured out Kagura's number one rule.

When Kagura means now, she means NOW.

Kagura, still surrounded by the dark aura, dragged Natsu by the back of his vest collar and went to the ticket stand, cutting everyone in line. Some were brave enough to question her. They will forever fear her in their dreams and in reality.

Everyone in line robotically took a step back so the hazel eyed woman could be first in line. Which she took the place of without hesitation.

"Two tickets for the next train to Magnolia, please." She told him darkly.

The man was ready with the tickets before she said "for".

"H-h-here y-you go, M-ma'am." She thanked him and took the tickets. She dragged the still unconscious Fire Dragon Slayer into the train and threw him straight into a seat, she herself taking the seat across from him.

"Dawn City to Magnolia estimated time: 7 hours and 23 minutes." The announcer well...announced.

Kagura sighed as she listened. 'Terrific.' She thought sarcastically. She turned her head to meet the sight of the sleeping Dragon. She ignored the thump on his head as she examined his face. There was only one word she thought of when she did so but she didn't act because her pride wouldn't take it.

That and she was too flustered just by looking at him to say anything.

'Cut-' she stopped her thoughts. 'I- I mean peaceful.'

Yup. Only a matter of time.

•••

Natsu awoke from his 'KO'd from Kagura's sword' induced slumber a few hours later. He had to say, it was one of the best naps of his life. Well, it was probably because of the air that is circulating perfectly around him, his breathing was nice and repetitive and also the fact that Kagura was watching him, closely if I might add. Natsu was unfazed.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to this. Erza would stare at him like that all the time ever since the Tower of Heaven. It was funny really because she would stare at him closely and would have this creepy small smile on her face and would always look away as quick as possible when he addressed her on it.

Kagura seemed to be doing the same thing. You know, but without the smile. What was new was that Kagura would get in your face and stare, it was scary. Natsu only met her a day ago but already could tell what her attitude and behavior are.

"Is there something on my face?" Natsu asked innocently, pressing his fingers on his face and searching around. Kagura cheeks went slightly red when she looked away as fast as possible.

"N-No!"

Natsu sat there confused before noticing the rumbling of the train. His face turned green as his cheeks puffed out to an abnormal state.

"Oh gohghf-"

Kagura's raised an eyebrow at the dragon slayer before sighing.

"Let me guess; motion sickness?" He nodded the best he could.

"So, you, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, have the power, that only few possess, to defeat the mighty beast called 'Dragons' but are easily defeated himself by transportation. Natsu, you are quite the irregular.

"Uurrrfh-"

She couldn't understand what he said but she could tell it was about the word 'irregular'. Most likely it was 'what does it mean?'.

•••

When the duo finally manages to make it to Magnolia, they were greeted by the sight of Alzack and Bisca Connell, which freaked Natsu out to no degree...right after she reminded him he was on the run.

"Hey! Al-mmmmgh." He stopped talking when the gloved hand of the swords woman covered his mouth.

"Were on the run, idiot!" She whispered in his ear. She looked at the couple her partner was yelling at as they looked around to find the source of the outburst.

It took a second but her words finally registered in his head.

He looked at them fearfully before grabbing Kagura's hand and running out of there.

•••

They stopped by a lake just right inside of the forest which was just in front of his house.

"So this is your home?" Kagura asked as she scouted out the area.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Natsu responded. He kicked his door down, shocking Kagura and yelled meaningless noises.

"Is there a reason you're yelling?!"

Natsu looked at her and flinched at her only 'slight' glare. "S-Scaring off intruders, ma'am." He held the door open for her, out of manners and to get on her good side again.

He entered it as quickly as her came out, his scarf now wrapped around his neck. "Much better." Kagura had to admit, he looked good in his scaly scarf.

"So where do we go next?" The pink haired boy asked.

"With us."

Natsu and Kagura turned as fast as possible to meet the voice they heard, eyes widening at the sight. There stood Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel and Wendy all standing in battle positions looking quite scary. No, she was looking quite scary. _Erza_.

"Youre coming with us Natsu." Her voice boomed, making the birds fly crazy.

'Crap.'

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iamthefanofeverythin9- Ye, yes it is. **

**JacobStoneclaw- Thank youuu! I tried my best not to make any character OOC. Some parts may seem like they're relationship may be going to fast but its all part of plot! Thank you for leaving a review every chapter so far! **

**Natsu013- Thank you! **

**Guest- Sorry for no mentioning this before but this is being taken place after Tenroujima and Key of the Starry Star. **

**wariozgiom- yes he did . Just got to wait and see I guess. :) **

**DarkPlasmaDragon- Gotchu bro! **

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan- Ill try to keep it that way! **

**Kript- Thank yoouuuu! **

**blessard- Why thank you! Always good to see other fans of other ships that aren't Nalu!**

**Alright, whenever I put (ex, Natsu: blah blah blah) that means the screen isn't focused on them but the circles that appear with their faces on it show up. Get it? If you don't, I understand. I just confused myself.**

**I would like to give all credit to Cardboard Pixie for the "Dragons and the Drakes."**

* * *

"Surprise motherfucker."

Was what the duo heard after Erza announced their arrival.

"Gajeel-nii!" Wendy hit his leg because of his language to which the former muttered an apology.

Erza quickly silenced the two as she looked between what seemed to be Natsu and his new partner. Anger seemed to boil in her blood because she was going red with rage. 'He just forgets about his team, eh?'

"Natsu! Explain yourself! Who is woman?"Erza asked trying to contain her...er...well rage.

Natsu was going to answer her but his hazel eyed companion held her hand up and shook her head, signaling for him to stop and not to tell her about...that.

"I'm Kagura." She purposely didn't use her last name. "And you people are?"

The scarlet haired beauty stood tall, "Erza Scarlet." She pointed to the rest of the team and recited their names to which they nodded in recognition. "Now, we are here to bring Natsu back to Fairy Tail and strap him down!" Everyone started creeping toward them besides Wendy, who refused to fight her brother and Gajeel, who would never in his life say at all, had the same exact reason. Natsu and Kagura started to back away. At the sight of seeing a man- two for that matter- disgusted her greatly. Natsu growled at the sight of men walking toward Kagura, his instincts now taking over.

Everyone seemed taken aback by this, even Kagura herself. Gajeel had a shit eating grin in his face.

"Who pose as the most threatening?" Kagura asked, doing her best to ignore the Dragons instincts, getting ready for a fight.

"Uhh... Definitely Erza, Gajeel too but I refuse to fight Wendy...and Gajeel." He muttered the last part embarrassed but thanks to Dragon hearing, Wendy had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face and was looking quite teary eyed and Gajeel... Gajeel was looking off into space. Wendy thought, despite the circumstances; it's a great sibling mome-

"GIGIAHAHAHAH! I KNEW YOU CARED SALAMANDER!"

Gajeel ruined it.

Wendy almost wanted to use her** Sky Dragon Roar** on him.

"Wha- Fine! I don't care! You're going down Metal Head!"

Gajeel still had that smile that made Natsu want to melt his Iron face off.

"Well, I guess we should get this over with." Natsu announced as he started to suck in air. **"Fire Dragon**-"

"No, we have to take this fight elsewhere." Kagura started. "If we fight here, the destruction will alert the other members."

Natsu agreed...unwillingly at first but eventually accepted it because he knew it was a good idea.

That and Kagura sure did have a glare that can scare you till you piss yourself. "Fine."

He picked the swords woman up bridal style, earring yelp of surprise in return. It was strange to think but she fit perfectly in his arms and Natsu could never shake that thought off his head. No need to worry about that now though, they had to get out the area.

"Natsu, what are yo-" "**Fire Dragon Jet!**" "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kagura's screams filled the air as they both took off in the air in a blast of fire coming out from below the Salamanders feet.

The Fairy Tail team stood still for a moment, not even registering what happened. That was until...

"AFTER THEM!" I'm pretty sure you know who said that. If you don't well; what's the first thing that you think about when you hear the word scary? I hope you as said Erza because that's who I think of.

Said Mage had requipped into her **Black Wing Armor** and started flying, Gray and Lucy on her tail as Gray used his Maker Magic to let them ride an **Ice Dragon.** The only ones that stood there were the other Slayers.

"Well, we can't leave Salamander and his mate alone with people trying to kill 'im." Gajeel stated.

"Yeah, I hope the others won't hurt Natsu-wait? Did you call Kagura Natsu-nii's mate, Gajeel-nii?" The sky maiden asked. She knew about the Dragons and the Drakes and she didn't see the Mating Mark on the woman anywhere.

"I can smell the want off of them, even if it is early. Yer probably too young to realize but if you claim a mate or want to claim a mate, there a smell that comes off 'er and basically tells the other Dragon to back off." Gajeel explained to the youngest sibling. Wendy took in all the information with open ears.

"But Natsu-nii didn't look interested in her at all."

"True, but did yer see how he growled when the stripper and I stepped forward?" Wendy thought about it before recognition had entered her brain.

"H-huh?" Wendy had to admit, she didn't see that coming. But what she really had to admit was he did sound rather angered when others travelled on his territory. Well, herself didn't count because Wendy entered his territory quite often. Besides, she was his little sister! Not by blood lines of course but blood lines don't matter right?

'So Natsu-nii finally found a mate.' Wendy thought. 'I wonder when will Gajeel-nii claim Levy?' She smiled a Cheshire cat grin at her eldest brother.

"Welp, Salamander ain't gonna escape himself.** Iron Dragon Windmill!**" Black Steel took off in the air, ignoring the shivering feeling going down his back, his little sister hot on his tail.

"**Sky Dragon Soar!**"

•••

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!"

All the rage in Kagura's voice was enough reason to put her down for Natsu.

"Okay, okay. Fine."

They landed in the middle of the east forest. As soon as they hit the ground and regained their composure, Kagura punched Natsu as hard as she could in the face making him fly and destroy multiple trees.

Natsu: Owwww! That really hurt Kagura!

Kagura: Give me a warning next time and I might not punch you as hard.

He recovered after stumbling a little. He loved using his fire to fly but if this is the punishment for doing so, he'll take it down a notch. Or two. From the reaction, Natsu could only think of two things to scare her like that.

1\. He accidentally burned he while carrying her so when they escape later he's going to be in the hospital for several months.

Or.

2\. She's scared of heights.

Natsu disregarded that idea immediately. Who could be scared of heights? I mean, who's scared of a little fall damag-

"I'm scared of heights." Kagura admitted.

There's nothing wrong with being scared of heights. It's perfectly normal and cool to be scared of heights.

"Oh...no big deal." Natsu spoke with a nervous smile and cold seat running down his neck. Kagura felt the need to talk this out.

"I mean it's stupid! I'm not scared when using my** Gravity Magic** but I am when you're carrying me?!"

"It's okay Kagura." The situation wasn't dire for it but Natsu pulled Kagura into a tight hug. "It's okay to be afraid." Her hazel eyes went wide.

"But why should I be afraid of the Magic I use?"

"Well...er... I don't know. But if it helps you, I'm afraid of swimming." Salamander admitted shamefully. He swam and trained in water a lot but that didn't mean he liked it. He loathed it actually. He wouldn't say 'loathed' though because he doesn't know the definition to it.

The Mermaid was astounded by the information. Who knew a dragon would fear water? But she was also grateful for him telling him one of his darkest secrets.

"T-thank you."

Natsu replied with a toothy grin.

They stayed like that for a while, forgetting about the stamped of red hair heading their way. They stayed longer. And even longer.

"U-uh N-Natsu." Kagura stuttered with a slight blush. "You can let go now." Natsu looked confused but realized he was still holding her. Tightly if I might add.

"Oh...uh sorry." He apologized.

He let go of her just in time to hear a scream of manline- Erza as she flew towards them both, the others not that far behind. "I found you Natsu!" She started as she prepared to attack. "**Moon Flash!"**

Natsu braced himself as he prepared to get hit but only to find Kagura blocking her with her own Archenemy. "I'll take Scarlet, you take the rest."

Natsu had a look of anger in his eyes. "WHAT! No! You fight the others, I got Erz-"

"What did I just say Natsu?"

"Yes ma'am! You fight Erza and I'll fight the rest!"

"Good." Kagura nodded her head in approval. "It's me versus you Scarlet. Let's see who ends up victor!"

Erza ex-quipped out of th**e Black Wing Armor** and requipped into her **Robe of Yūen.** "Fine! I defeat you and then Natsu is min- ours!" She couldn't fight the heavy red tint on her face that Kagura seemed to hate. Why would she say that? Grrr!

"Come at thee then!"

•••

Natsu looked between his dragon siblings and his Celestial Spirit Mage friend and his rival. He didn't really want to hurt Lucy but if he had to, it will be as gently as possible.

Gray was a different story.

When they begin to clash, it would be the start of WW5. I know what you're thinking, "But wouldn't their have to be a WW3 and WW4 for there to be a WW5?" The answer is no. That's the power of World War 5 dear readers. It's so big; it skips over the other two.

"Okay Ash-for-brains, this could go two ways. One, you give up and surrender. Two, we fight it out. Which one is it?" The Ice Make Mage asked. "You know what? Forget I asked, I already know the answer."

"Well then you should know what's coming next! **Fire Dragon Roar!**"

Gray jumped just in time to evade the attack. "**Ice Make: Hammer!**" The hammer went to pile driver the Salamander.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" The attack went straight to the hammer to which the latter broke in pieces, to Gray's surprise.

"Wha?"

"Let's end this, Ice Queen!"

"Couldn't agree with you more Lizard Breath!"

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**"

"**Ice Make: Lance!**"

•••

The sword fight between the swords women was intense. Each one never backing down or staying down after a hit.

Erza eventually flown in the air and requipped into her** Heavens Wheel Armor.** She charged down towards the purple haired swords woman, expecting her defeat to be quick. But there was one little thing she didn't count on.

"**Gravity Change.**"

They both flew into the air as the Gravity surrounding them changed. Kagura jumped at her with inhumane speed and kneed her in the stomach making her hear an "oof!" as the wind had gotten knocked out of her. The younger swords woman jumped on the Titania's back and struck her with her sheathed Archenemy. **"Archenemy: Slashing Form!**" Titania hit the ground hard. Believing her opponent was down; Kagura placed Archenemy back on her side and started walking to Natsu's direction. 'Now I know why I admired you all these years Erza. You are a formidable oppeonent but this battle is-'

"I'm not done yet!" Erza yelled getting up, legs wobbling slightly. Kaguras eyes widened at her strength. "Not until I bring Natsu with me!"

Kagura scowled. Not at Erza getting up. Not at Erzas stenght. It was her talking about bringing Natsu with her. It ticked her off to no end and she knew why. Kagura was no dumb girl. In fact, when Simon and she were kids; she would teach him Math, Figure of Speech, Animals etc.

She couldn't deny it. She had recently harbored a small crush on the Dragon Slayer and since she had only met him yesterday, she may have realized one idea. One messed up idea.

Perhaps… Perhaps it was love at first sight.

But she would never say that to anybody's face. Yet. For now, they act all natural but there will be a time for when they may have to confront these feelings.

Tick marks eventually grew on the head of the Mermaid Heel Mage. "Then we shall fight for ownership!"

The battle had begun once again.

•••

Natsu and Gray had been going at it for a while, Lucy just staying by the sidelines watching the show. But then in the midst of smoke, Gray stood with an Ice Sword pointing at Natsu's chest.

"Game over Natsu. I won. I finally beat you!" Natsu was getting angry at his flaunting. He just kept yapping and yapping, Natsu wasn't sure he was going to explode. He did when Gray spoke next.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Dragon Slayer!" Low blow there. Gajeel and Wendy visibly cringed. The former glaring whiles the latter praying for Natsu not to get up and destroy his rival.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art:**!" Gray flipped off of him as he felt burst of Fire surge through his body. Poor Gray. "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Sword Horn!**" He charged at him headfirst. He tried making a shield but the level of power completely destroyed it. And knocked Gray unconscious.

It took a moment but Salamander finally regained his breath. He looked at Lucy with questioning eyes, probably asking for a fight, in which the blonde haired beauty shook her head repeatedly.

Natsu flashed her a smile which she returned as well. "Guess I should go help Kagura huh?" His own questioned was answered when he heard monstrous growls coming from the area Kagura and Erza are fighting at. Natsu visibly shrunk. "Nevermind. Hey Luce! Im going to sleep on your bed!" Lucy screamed at him several times.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Erza still battled. But for different reasons now.

'Natsu'.

* * *

**Please review! it would mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

wariozgiom- Haha I know right? You can blame** Yours Truly-Pride** and **Cardboard Pixie** for that one.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan- Good to hear :)

JacobStoneClaw- Thank youu. I just love the dragon siblings!

Kript- Haven t wrote one before but I could always give it a shot!

GasaiKid115- awwwww yeeeah, I was hoping someone would point it out.

Iamthefanofeverything9- I try :) ill go as long as i can!

DragonFairy- thanks for the heads up:0 Gotta start watching those there, they're and theirs.

Karlos1234ify- Thank youu so much! and Happy Birthday!

* * *

Makarov Dreyar, current Master of Fairy Tail, sat at the bar with multiple tick marks on his head.

"THAT BRAT! THINKS HE CAN RUN AWAY FROM PUNISHMENT!? ILL SHOW HIM A PUNISHMENT!" He yelled, flailing his arms.

"Calm down old man." Laxus began. "We got Titania, Ice-Boy and the brat's protégé on him as we speak. Not to mention his little Slayer family."

"I don't think Wendy and Gajeel would fight Natsu though." Gildarts sighed. "Well, maybe Gajeel but Wendy won't for sure. They'll bring him back and I'll laugh at his torture."

"Isn't that kinda cruel?" Laxus asked. "You are kinda like his second father."

Gildarts merely shrugged. But then it seemed something has clicked his old and powerful brain. "HOLY CRAP!" He began. "If Natsu is like my adoptive son and Cana is my daughter... WERE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" Tears of joy were leaking out at this point. He stood up quick and hastily made his way to the door. "CANA HAS TO MEET HER BROTHER!" And with that, the Guild Hall doors slammed shut.

It was quiet for a while after that but the Grandfather and Grandson sighed in unison. Makarov regained his composure first. "You two might be right. Natsu's strong but he can't take out Fairy Tail's strongest team all by himself." Makarov started to chuckle. "Besides, it's not like he's going to find a purple haired swords woman in the woods that's just as powerful as Erza right?"

Laxus grinned. "Yeah, that would be crazy."

•••

"Show me you're power Scarlet!"

"You're going to regret those words shortly!"

Their swords clashed again, erupting an explosion that took out the majority of the trees.

•••

"That would something we all would fear." Makarov finished.

•••

Natsu watched as the two monste- beas- women clash again and again, Gajeel and Wendy doing the same.

"And they call us monsters." Gajeel said retreating slightly. His siblings nodded in agreement.

"They look angrier than they should be." Wendy pointed out, catching the attention of the other Slayers.

"Yeah... Yer can just smell the anger off 'em." The eldest brother and smallest sibling in turn stated at the middle child.

"Natsu-nii." "Salamander."

Natsu put up his hands defensively. "What? I didn't do anything."

Gajeel felt his ear twitch when he heard the girls yelling. He heard words in the lines of, "Natsu, Mine, I'll tear you to shreds."

Gajeel had grown his second shit-eating grin that day.

"Well, it's about you."

Natsu gave him a confused look. Gajeel sighed at the pinkettes dumbness. "Just listen."

The black eyed boy did as he was told...but immediately tried his best to ignore due to the screaming and the umpteenth use of his name. 'Oh no.'

•••

The sounds of swords clanging once again filled the air as the two women charged at one another. The anger was radiating off both of them, and it seemed it kept both of them going. They wanted nothing more than to get the other out the way so they could take Natsu and, in Erza's case, strap him down, watch him receive punishment, scold him and possibly give him a simple kiss on the forehead. In Kagura's case, escape with the pinkette, talk about their feelings and then let the rest take its course.

Pfft.

And they charged again with even more screaming this time. It was scary. Natsu felt the need to hide...forever because once theirs a winner, he knows something bad is going to go down and he's going to be the cause of.

And then they all felt it.

The increase of magical power surrounding them was so immense. It was a power only the Fairy Tail members recognized, Lucy only somewhat cause she's only known him for seven years. Before that only like a month. Despite the circumstances, or already forgotten, Natsu smiled widely, knowing who was here. The only man who could take Natsu out with a snap of a finger. The man that Natsu loves and respects as much as Igneel.

"Gildarts!"

Then his smile vanished. He remembered why they're on the run now.

'CRAP'

•••

After finding his daughter in Magnolia, who was participating in the hunt for the Salamander, Gildarts happily carried Cana, piggyback style-to which she said no to at first but agreed if he would stop annoying her, to where her 'new brother' was.

"Cana dear? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Cana sighed in annoyance.

"No dad."

"After we meet your brother, do you wanna have a picnic?" Gildarts asked, now forgetting that a Natsu is in danger and needs to be brought to the Guild upon capture.

"No dad."

"We can watch a light show! Just the three of us! How's that sound?"

"No dad."

"I'll buy you both some booze and flaming meat. How about that?"

"No d-... How much booze are we talking about?"

Gildarts looked up at her sternly. "Only two before bedtime!"

Cana had a look of anger, confusion and annoyance written on her face. "Wha~ Im a grown woman! You can't-" The sounds of explosions cut her off. Gildarts stern look turned into one of happiness.

"That sounds like your brother! Let's go!" He used some of his crash magic to go faster, much to Cana's dismay.

•••

The father and daughter found their 'son' and 'brother' running to where the explosions were being taken place. He didn't look like he was going to join the fight, rather escape as soon as possible. But Gildarts caught him.

"There you are!" Gildarts grabbed the back of the pinkettes vest, preventing him from going any further. "It's dangerous out there Natsu."

Said boy turned around and let out a terrified scream. "AAAAAH! GILDARTS!" "Yes son of mine?" Natsu fear turned into confusion but we all know the fears going to come back eventually. He looked at Cana questioningly.

Cana exhaled. "Is there a problem bro?"

"Huh."

"Okay~ enough chit-chat! I have three tickets to a light show with our names on them!" Gildarts lifted the tickets high in the air. Natsu realized he needed to get out of there.

Luckily there was another explosion that surprised and made Gildart's drop his 'kids.' He whole world seemed to die as he did so.

"... M-my b-b-babies." He drops on his knees. "I failed you."

Cana and Natsu quickly recovered from the fall and looked at the depressed geezer. Cana rolled her eyes while Natsu stood there, not knowing what to do. "You're such a cry baby dad."

Gildarts wheezed.

"I-I gotta get out of here." Natsu stated, preparing his fire for a haste escape. "See ya Cana! **Fire Dragon Jet!**"

Cana sighed, not caring about getting Natsu and her crying dad. "See ya bro." Then a thought came to her head. 'Who's older?'

•••

Both women were out of breath and were both losing their line if vision, but they're both determined to win. They won't let their sight get in the way of winning.

Erza charged, now in her Flame Empress Armor. "**Flame Slash!"**

Kagura was couldn't dodge the attack as it connected to her, but she wouldn't let a simple strike take her out. Granted, the attack still hurt and burned.

Kagura retaliated. "**Gravity Change!"** The shift in weight flipped Erza upside down. "Archenemy: Strong Form!" The attack connected.

When the gravity changed back to normal, the ladies legs were both wobbling. Kagura's vision was growing worse and worse. It was so bad it was to the point where she couldn't see period. Erza seemed to notice this and immediately took advantage of the situation.

"**Flame Slash**!" Kagura heard the attack coming, but couldn't move her legs. She brought her Archenemy upwards toward her chest and braced for impact.

It never came.

Just right in time, Natsu appeared eating all the flames, a frown planted on his face.

'Natsu.'

"We gotta go." Erza stood immediately upon hearing that. She wouldn't- no she can't let them leave. She'll just take him down right-

"You can't fight me Erza. You can barely stand."

Erza tried to fight the urge to succumb to darkness but she was stubborn.

"Natsu? What are yo-" "We have to go." She heard the** Archenemy** user and Salamander interact. She layed against a tree as she heard a spell being cast. They escaped.

"Until next time, Kagura." She fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**MermaidDragon5**

**Question for Natza shippers: Do you ship Edo Erza x Edo Natsu? **

**Karlos1234ify- I love to write about Daddy!Gildarts. **

**Kript- Whyy thank youuu! I try :) **

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan- I tried to make him as funny as possible! **

**Iamthefanofeverything9- Haha! I LOVE YOU TOO! Fridays are perfect! **

**JacobStoneClaw-Welp here it is! :) **

**Rebmul- I do as well ;) **

**Anyway, Thank you all for the reviews! They keep me going every chapter! If you have any ideas you want to shoot at me, shoot cause I always wanna seewhat someone else wants me to write! **

* * *

Dragging the Team Natsu members away from the East Forest, Gajeel sighed in annoyance.

'Damn Salamander. Always leavin me to clean up his mess." He hauled Gray, who was only in his boxers because Natsu stole his shorts for reasons unknown, and Erza onto each of his shoulders, Gildarts and Cana a few paces behind them. Gildarts still had that depressed aura surrounding him while Cana ignored him. 'My babies...'

When they made it back to the Guild Hall, everyone's jaw dropped at seeing two if Fairy Tails strongest, unconscious and beat up.

Namely at seeing Erza.

Master looked up from his drink, eyes widening at Fairy Tail's strongest defeated.

"What happened? Don't leave out any details." He commanded in a calm voice. And so they told him.

They told him about seeing Natsu and this girl at his house, how they took off in the middle of the East Forest, Natsu's fight with Gray and Erza's fight with the girl.

Makarov was getting nervous and sweaty. "D-did she have purple hair?" Laxus also was getting nervous.

Gajeel had to think about it because he forgot but thankfully Wendy didn't.

"Yeah, her name was Kagura and shes a purple haired swords woman!" Laxus dropped his head on the table while Makarov's soul left his body.

"Well that can't be good." Mira stated the obvious with little concern. This happens all the time.

"So the punk trashed you huh Gray?" Laxus asked the black haired Mage, who only let out gurgles.

Makarov, whose soul had reentered his body, regained his composure and put on a serious face.

"Now then, since Erza and Gray are out of commission and Gajeel and Wendy won't fight, we need to hunt down Natsu." Master said turning his head ever-so slowly to Laxus and Mira. "That's where you two come in! You two, Erza and Gildarts are our very best and since Erza is out, Gildarts is...err..., you two are our last hope for now."

Mira hesitated slightly. She really didn't want to get involved in this but if Master said so; she will.

Laxus just started walking towards the door.

"We'll get the kid back."

•••

As Kagura woke up from her unconscious state, she felt the unfamiliar feeling of a headache creep onto her.

'What in the hell happened?'

"Kagura! You're awake!" The rather loud voice made her head pound more but she did her best not to worry about it.

Natsu ran up to the girl and gave her a tight hug, like the one from the first day they met. She felt her head calm down somewhat as she felt his body heat warm her up. She blushed at the contact but nonetheless hugged back. It was nice knowing someone cared for you.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Natsu." She she looked down from her spot on the ground and noticed something that angered her greatly.

She was out of her regular clothes but instead was in a familiar gold lined best and scarf. She moved her legs around slightly at the feeling of not her black tights but rather a pair of trousers. She looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes a little after realizing it was the only thing he kept bare.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as thoughts of Natsu changing her, a small red tint was shown during the thought but wasn't visible. She let a very threatening aura surround her. 'So, apparently all men are the same.' Her anger increased even more.

"Natsu." She said slowly. "Why. Aren't. I. In. My. Clothes." There was a thought lingering, telling her to unsheathe her Archenemy.

Natsu shook visibly. Why did she look mad? Did he do something wrong? Either way he was scared.

"I-I-I w-was getting worried. Y-you weren't waking up and I thought you were cold so I got you out of your clothes and put you in mine. I-I thought you weren't going to wake up if you were cold." Natsu spoke, voice full of honesty and fear. Mostly fear.

Kagura's anger vanished in a snap. She was scared Natsu was like the other men, always trying to cop a feel and throw lewd jokes at her. She was now happy. Happy that Natsu was different. She could see why Scarlet has a thing for him. It's the same reason why she has a thing for him.

It was strange. When they met, Kagura's heart would beat faster than normal, and now whenever she looks at him, her heart hurts. She thinks it might explode. She knew what it was. She witnessed many people that had the same feeling.

She was in love.

Yes, Kagura Mikazuchi was in love with the only, Natsu Dragneel.

And she was going to tell him. Today. Right no- okay maybe not right now. Or today. Perhaps she could take this to her grave.

Kagura gave Natsu a, uncharacteristic, timid smile. Now it was his turn to feel his heart beat 30 times per second. Natsu doesn't know what's going on with him anymore. His heart hurts around the Mermaid so maybe she has the answer to his problem.

"Oh...thank you for worrying of me." She looked down to her feet. Now that she actually thought about it, she was in Natsu's clothes. She was in Natsu's clothes. She! She looked at the pink haired Dragon, who was only wearing a pair of, stolen, shorts and his regular sandals.

And now her face looks like Scarlet's hair.

"W-w-where a-are y-y-y-you're c-clothes?"

Natsu looked down at himself, forgetting what happened to them for a minute himself. "Oh! You're in them!"

Kagura blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice before face palming herself. 'Idiot.'

"R-right."

It was silent after that. Not awkward because Natsu looked like he was thinking of something else as his face was mushed up in thought. Kagura giggled slightly at it. Then a thought came to her mind.

'Does he love that blonde haired girl?'

She saw out of the corner of her eye when fighting Erza; Natsu talking to her and touching. A lot of touching. They both looked natural together really. There's no way Natsu loves Scarlet...well there may be a slim possibility but he never showed interest. But maybe Natsu and the blonde are secret lovers. The thought made Kagura eyes glossy.

"Natsu...?" She asked getting the Salamander's attention. "Do...do you love anyone?"

Natsu seemed pretty surprised at the question but answered anyway.

"Yeah, course I do." Kagura felt like her heart shattered. "I love Erza, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray..." Kagura felt like- wait...did he say Gajeel and Gray? Aren't those men? Okay, she felt her heart reconnect but she still didn't get the answer she wanted.

"Do you love the blonde girl?" This was it. The moment of truth.

"Who, Lucy? Of course I do!" _Shatter._ "She's my best friend!"

Her fears vanished as she heard the final of his sentence. She has a chance. He doesn't have feeling for-

"Kagura can I ask you something?" Natsu asked, all of his attention on her which is surprising because he probably has ADD.

She nodded her head. "Of course."

Natsu swallowed. "Well, I feel weird whenever I'm around you." He started.

"Elaborate." Kagura told him, fighting the urge to glare.

"Elaborkate?"

"Explain." She wished he had a better sense if vocabulary.

"Oh...well, my heart beats super-fast around you, especially when you smile. I feel like it's going to explode. But it also makes me feel...warm. Not like my magic but...I can't really explain." Kagura's eyes widened at every word. She fought the urge to run away or faint as it might hurt his feelings or scare him.

'I-is this a confession?'

"...I really like how you fight and how you dress too! I like you're hair and you're personality and you're beauty too! Sometimes I think you're a godes-"

He was tackled to the ground by the Mermaid in an instant, who was planting kisses all over his face making him giggle uncontrollably.

"Aha! Kagura that tickles!"

Kagura stopped kissing him to look him in the eyes. They were full of hope and love and Natsu could see it. He could see all of it.

"Natsu...do you love me?"

Natsu didn't understand the word love. Yes, he loves his nakama and would do anything for them but the love Kagura is talking about isn't the one he's thinking of. Maybe she's thinking of the type of love Juvia has for Gray. If that's the case, he would answer with no hesitation, whatsoever.

And he didn't.

"I believe I do Kagura."

Her eyes lit up in happiness, his did as well.

Where the doves at when you need them?

They leaned towards one another when their lips locked, tongues battling for dominance. It was amazing. He stole her first...

KISS! STOLE HER FIRST KISS!

They parted, only for the need of air. They gasped for breath in unison as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Err...so well...what does this make us?" The ever so dense Natsu asked.

Kagura looked away as she blushed heavily, avoiding his eyes. "I would call us 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend' but I refer the term 'lovers'.

Natsu squinted his eyes slightly but opened them just as fast as he closed them. "Well whatever that is I like it!"

Kagura flashed a happy smile at him. "Kiss on it?"

And they did so...but would almost die each time because neither of them would break apart.

So now, the partners turned lovers walked to the train station, holding hands. Natsu let go though when he seen the train.

He got beat up for it.

They were not ready for their next battle but you can bet it's gonna be kick ass!

* * *

**Expect a very very possessive Kagura**


	6. Chapter 6

MermaidDragon6

**Kript- I know how you feel and I know how irritated you can get. It sucks. But don't worry. I'm going to try my best to update frequently **

**Rebmul-Don't feel sorry for Erza…after I finish this I'm going to start working on my NatZa fic so hopefully that should be interesting. **

**RoxyStat05-I was excited writing this as well! Hopefully youll like this chapter as well! **

**warriorzgiom-Glad you liked it! **

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan-Hopefully I explained it in this chapter. I realized that I forgot to add that so sorry! And thanks for the heads up…already edited it. **

**Karlos1234ify-You and a lot of others my friend **

**Bl00dshy-Thank youuu **

**Iamthefanofeverything9-It's no problem at all! I just love to write my favorite ships and if it has a positive effect on the readers then it's even better! And thank you for reviewing! **

**Guest- Yes, yes she is! **

**Alright this chapter is what happened on the way to the train station. Kagura has a little violent scene…no physical violence but verbal. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

Who knew a beautiful, purple haired, freakishly strong, swords woman would be so clingy?

And angry. Really _really_ angry.

Here they were, the Dragon and Mermaid, walking through the next town over Magnolia to escape. Her arms were wrapped around his left as they walked in unison, step by step. Since Kagura's clothes are ripped, Natsu let her stay in his for the time being. She was grateful for the gesture and accepted... although she didn't really like it towards the end. Natsu was in (stolen) shorts. That's it.

Women passing by the new couple immediately spotted the shirtless Salamander and had a hard time prying their eyes away, much to Kagura's annoyance and anger. Even the ones that have boyfriends are looking; the hazel eyed swords woman even saw a married woman stare, her husband glared at Natsu. Not to mention; a guy was staring with a sultry smirk, scaring Natsu to no end. Kagura helped him with his problem though.

She walked in the middle of the town, where a fountain was located, before starting her peaceful and calm speech.

"Listen up cows!" She began as her eyes flashed dangerously. "And...Male cow." She looked toward the poor human with the the sultry smirk. "You see the salmon haired boy standing behind me? Well guess what?" She walked to the black eyed boy and turned him around so his back was facing the crowd. "He. Is**. Mine**." The sight made all the women shrink. On his back was her name, in bold, all over. There was even one that had scratches surrounding it, indicating she used her sheathed Archenemy to carve her name in. "Now, if I see, hear or feel you looking or talking to him; you shall be punished severely. You will shrink in fear when you hear the name Kagura as it might just be the last name you will hear in your life. I will personally make you wish when I'm done with you, you will want to go to hell willingly. On your tombstone it will say; death by total annihilation. Your blood will be the paint on the walls in our home. I'll make it my life goal to do so and nothing is going to stop me. I claimed him so when I say don't look at Natsu; don't look at Natsu. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded they're heads.

"Good. Now scram before I make an example out of you." The town just became a ghost town.

Natsu was shivering by this point. One, because she sounded scary and angry. Two, what the hell did she put on his back?

"K-Kagura?" He stuttered. "W-what's on m-my back?" Oh god. Here it comes. It's the time where he gets sent into oblivion.

Kagura turned toward him with the most beautiful and sweet smile he had ever seen. "Nothing. We should get going. We don't want the Fairy's after us do we?"

Natsu blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Wasn't she just angry like three seconds ago? He shook his head anyway.

Kagura took the position of wrapping both her arms around his once again as they proceeded to walk toward the train station, unbeknownst to the pinkette who just allowed himself to be somewhat dragged.

They walked in silence when Kagura decided to rest her head on his shoulder. The movement of his shoulder calmed the swords woman as she closed her eyes and allowed a cute smile appear on her lips.

Natsu looked down slightly at the hazel eyed beauty in awe. Holy crap! He loves a crazy, ferocious, kinda bloodthirsty but gorgeous, caring, loving, talented, nice, daring, patient... The list goes on.

And he would want it any other way.

He leaned down and lightly pecked hers lips, making her eyes open wide and her face go redder than Erza's hair for the second time that day. She kept her eyes on her now boot-clad feet.

"Wh- what was that for?" She closed her eyes, hoping it would remove a majority of the embarrassment but she didn't remove her hands.

Natsu shrugged. "Dunno...just did what I wanted to do I guess." He then smiled, brightly if I might add. "And I really like doing that."

Despite the embarrassment, Kagura giggled. "I can give you as many kisses you want."

"Really?!" He looked very excited. She nodded her head but many other thoughts clouded her mind.

_'And then kisses progress to making out, which in turn moves forward to...other explicit acts and then children. Child after child after child. Mini Natsu's!'_ Her cheeks flushed at her own thought.

"Hey, are you alright Kagura? You're all red!" He put his cheek to her forehead in effort to feel the heat.

She turned her head so he wouldn't see her hot face anymore. Boy...how embarrassed can you get?

It was silent for a while after that. It was comfortable, not awkward. Honestly, it can't be awkward when Natsu's around...unless he's angry.

That's another story though.

Natsu froze out of nowhere. He felt the presence of something that is strong. He couldn't pinpoint the location but he can tell its near. The enemy he's going to have a fight to the death with someday.

"Train." He muttered our dangerously. He removed himself from Kagura to scout out his surroundings. He spotted it not too far away.

"NOPE!" Natsu ran the opposite way of the long vehicle and desperately tried to make an escape but a sudden shift of gravity changed that. "What the...?"

Kagura let her bangs shadow her eyes as she spoke in a menacing tone. "Did I say to let go Natsu?"

Natsu, obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed, had to think about it. He came up with the answer quick enough but another question flooded his mind. Did he have to ask?

"No..."

She looked up to the Salamander with a glare, and Natsu was scared. She used her Gravity Change to well...er...change the gravity; Natsu falling in the process...right into Kagura's fist. KO!

She sighed. So much for expressing love to your boyfriend.

So she hauled Natsu over her shoulder and began to get tickets for the train. They boarded just in time for Natsu to wake up.

"Oh man...I had the strangest dream that I ha-" His face turned to an irregular green color. "Blurgh!"

He rolled around until he had gotten himself in fetal position and tried his best to ignore the rumblings of the vehicle.

Kagura wanted to help but she had no clue how to do so. Well, she did have an idea but...the thought made her cheeks darken. But she was bold enough to try.

She grabbed the pinkette by bare arm and lifted him to the seat next to her. With no straight face, Kagura placed Natsu head on her lap and shuddered when she felt his breath hit her thighs, even though she was still wearing his trousers.

"Thank...you." He managed to breathe out. She allowed a small smile play her lips as she nodded and comb her fingers through his hair.

"Laxus! Are you okay?"

"Yeaaaaup...just...give me a sec okay Mira." There were sounds of someone emptying out their stomach from the next cabin over. And then...sniffing?

"I smell him." Laxus said, still keeping down his lunch.

_'Crap!'_ Natsu thought as he tried to push himself up but couldn't thanks to the motion_. 'Laxus is here?!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**MermaidDragon7**

**Karlos1234ify- hahaha so true!**

**Iamthefanofeverything9- I know right. Don't fuck with her. Emphasize it.**

**Rebmul- he shall.**

**JacobStoneClaw- Thank youu and lol, I should have written that. That would have been hilarious.**

**Kript- No problemo**

**GasaiKid115- Thank youu…I already wrote the first chapter for the Natza story but ill post it when this story is finished.**

**KangKarot- Thank you :) I try.**

**Contigoallday- Gildarts was my favorite character to write. lol  
**

**Okay- Warnings: Some sexual content. Even if its barely. **

**This was probably my favorite chapter to write! No idea why, probably the fact because Laxus and Natsu have to battle it out on a train but who knows. **

**Oh yea,Never did this but ... **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Fairy Tail...Natsu would be with Erza or Kagura. **

* * *

Before Natsu had even heard or smelt Laxus or Mira, Kagura was raking his hair with her hand while seamlessly dozing off. Before doing so, the swords woman found the perfect opportunity to sneak a kiss when the Dragon Slayer turned slightly toward her.

_Chu..._

The feeling of a pair of soft lips touching his own made Natsu forget about the motion going on around him. He looked at her with confusion ridden on his features before letting a smirk creep on his already uncomfortable face as he noticed her beautiful smile. He turned his head and dug it deeper in her lap.

"Love you..."

Her eyes widened slightly but her smile never left.

"Love you too, Natsu."

All of the sudden, Natsu tensed and sniffed wildly, all while Kagura started dozing off.

•••

Kagura's hazel eyes snapped open in what seemed like the moment she closed them. She looked around, finding herself on a bench, and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a yellow blouse, similar to Erza's, and a blue skirt along with a pair of tan sandals on her feet, perfectly matching her skin tone. Normally, Kagura would never wear...casual clothing but she didn't protest nor think much about it.

She looked around, noticing she's at a park. The sun was just going down making the sky glow a beautiful reddish-orange. _It was gorgeous_, the Mermaid thought.

"But not as gorgeous as you..."

Normally when people sneak up from behind her, Kagura would destroy their very own fabric of existence but this voice she recognized instantly.

"Natsu..." His compliments always made blush. Even now, the Salamander's words made her cheeks hot and made her heart feel warm. Even now, while her name is Kagura Dragneel, wife of Natsu Dragneel, she can't shake off her feelings. Her love for him has never changed and vice versa.

"My love." He greeted her upon sitting down next to her, his eyes returning her gaze. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter. "Hows she doing?"

In her mind, Kagura questioned who he was talking about but **she **knew exactly who he was referring to and smiled lovingly. She lightly patted her belly.

"How much longer now?" Natsu whined, showing off his amazing patience. Kagura rolled her eyes but gorgeous smile never decayed.

"It's only been two months, love. You need to work on your patience." Natsu groaned but nodded again, letting a genuine smile play at his lips. Kagura stared at him for a bit, taking in his features as she always did. She loved thinking how he changed physically and emotionally, somewhat verbally. _Somewhat._ His pink hair was a little longer now and his wardrobe had not changed, besides the black cloak wrapped around his shoulder. But that was his clothes for when he's going on missions. Currently he's wearing a plain black tank top, his regular trousers and black boots.

She doesn't know what made her fall in love with him. Maybe it's his determination to see things through to the end or possibly his caring nature that would make anybody drawn to him. Regardless of how, she did.

And she will till the end of time.

"I love you my dragon."

It was Natsu's turn to smile.

"I love you my swords...person?"

Kagura giggled. _'Close enough.'_

Then she felt her foot throb. She knew why, they had been running around with each other all day, doing childish acts such as tag, hide-and-go-seek- which then led to an argument about how Kagura's hiding spots are cheating places, and even more tag; plus the cliche moment when the Mermaid was the chasing Fairy and she accidentally tripped and fell on him, which then started an intense make out session.

That happened a lot when they started dating.

She grabbed the hurting foot and tried her best to apply pressure so the pain would stop. Thankfully, it helped a little but not enough to stop the pain.

"Ah!"

Natsu, being the amazing husband he is, grabbed her foot, removing the sandal in the process and applied pressure with his fingers and thanks to his fire magic, it made it even more pleasurable.

"Ooh~ Natsu!" She moaned out making the said man grin.

"Anything for you my love." In Kagura's head, Natsu's eyes were sparkling. Big Time.

He leaned his head down, pressing his lips on the sole of her foot. He trailed kisses on her creamy skin- up to the tips of her toes, the front of her foot, her ankle, leg, her thigh and it didn't look like Natsu wanted to stop there. Her moaning intensified during each kiss.

"Natsu~ were in public!" Her unwanted protest fell on deaf ears, not that she minded.

"Oh Natsu!"

"Kagura!"

"Natsu!"

"Kagura!" Why did his voice sound like it was growing distant.

"Natsu?" "K-Kagura...w-wake up."

"Nat-"

•••

"-su?"

As she groggily opened her eyes, Kagura felt hands griping her shoulders tightly. It was enough for her instincts to kick in and head-butt the hell out of whoever was touching her. As she did so, she heard a familiar groan of pain and her instinctual anger quickly vanished into worry.

"Natsu? Are you okay? Why did you wake me up?" Worry back into anger. "Why did you wake me up! I was having a splendid, sexua-"

"S-sorry...but we have..." Kagura's cheeks would have darkened if it wasn't by his serious attitude despite being on a train. She would have protested about saying any of what she was saying in his dream but she was interrupted by the most sinister, evil, monstrous voice they have ever heard.

"Oh my god! You two look so cute!" Mirajane squealed.

Frightening.

Kagura jumped from her seat upon hearing another voice, Natsu falling down in the process though Kagura paid him no mind.

"Who are you?" She reached for her Archenemy, which was lying flat down on the seats across from them.

"I'm Mirajane and this here is..." She pointed to the blonde, disabled Dragon Slayer. She sighed internally. "...Is Laxus."

"I assume you're after Natsu? Since you two are Fairy Tail mages." Kagura state, having finally grabbed her precious sword.

"How do you know were of Fairy Tail?"

"Well, hearing the name 'Laxus' reminded me of Dreyar and since the Guild Master for the Fairy's is Makarov Dreyar and has a grandson that goes by the name of Laxus..." She trailed off hoping they'll get the message. Laxus groaned at hearing the use of him and the geezers name in the same sentence.

"I see...well I hope you know we'll bring Natsu back no matter what!" Mirajane smirked devilishly.

Kagura took the smirk the wrong way.

"You think you can take my soul mate away from me? You can try but you won't put your monstrous hands on my man! I won't let you!" Kagura glared darkly at the she-devil.

Well...er...that was slightly out of character...

Well, I guess the best of us have their overly possessive moments.

Mira's smirk never left. Who knows what she's thinking. Kagura really wants to teach her that Natsu's hers now... Even if it isn't why she's after them. You can never be too sure though. At one moment they can be all buddy buddy with you and say _'were just bringing Natsu back to the Guild, that's it'_ but then the next..._'I JUST STOLE YOUR MAN! WUHAHAHA!'_ Kagura was blinded by rage.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" She roared. "I'll fight the...man stealer while you fight Dreyar, understood Natsu?"

The Fire Dragon gave his love a weak thumbs up. "A-aye."

Kagura slashed her Archenemy, creating a hole in the train and lunged herself at Mira, who dodged just in time. Mira, in returned, kicked the dark purple haired swords woman, who blocked it with her sword. Kagura swiped her fist at the demon, who blocked once again but it sent her flying deeper in the train. Kagura followed leaving the Dragon Slayers sight.

Then, out of nowhere, Natsu stood up, looking quite powerful if I might add. Laxus trembled in fear at how the Salamander was able to blow off his motion sickness. As Natsu towered over him, Laxus could only think how cool Natsu was and how he's stronger than him, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Mira and Gildarts combined.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **

The great ball of fire come rushing at the Lightning Dragon at unreal speeds and all he could do was lay there and accept his fate.

...At least that's how it played out in Natsu's head.

In all actuality, both of the Slayers were practically buzzed out their mind. While both on the ground, Natsu managed to crawl his way his way to the other Dragon and give him the justice he deserved.

He raised his fist high in the air and...

Poked him.

Apparently, the young Dragon thought that that would end the reign and be the demise of Laxus. Even though it was in the arm, the blonde took the finger jab as a challenge. He raised his own finger and stabbed Natsu's forehead.

Hissing at the pain on his head, Natsu raised his arm in the air, preparing for the final hit, as did Laxus.

"Fire Dragon..."

"Lightning Dragon..."

Then the train rumbled and both the Slayers dropped their arms and spilled out their lunch.

Meanwhile...

"You know...you're not half bad."

"You are a formidable foe as well..."

They spoke tiredly and casually...if that's possible.

"I might actually have to go all out!" Mira smirked devilishly, in which Kagura mistook it as 'Im stealing you man!' Mira transformed into her Satan Soul before both, possible life ending attacks were made.

**"Satan Soul..." **

**"Archenemy..."  
**

* * *

**Sorry if it took longer than expected to update. Im so used to updating every 2 or 3 day it feels strange. Anyway...that cliffhanger tho.  
**

**Please review, it would mean the world to me.**


	8. The Note of Authors

**Yoooooooooooooo dudes! **

**Bro's, don't worry about this story. I'm not abandoning it anytime soon! Just needed a little break is all. **

**Man that break was good. **

**So just to reassure you, I'll be updating either tomorrow or Saturday. I would say Saturday for sure though. **

**Now that I got that out the way…I'm going to promote my stuff. **

**I gotta Natsu x Erza story called "Meet the Dragneel's!" Just a bunch of oneshots about them and their kids. So if you like Natza, read it! **

**Also, Im going to be putting a poll on my page to see what story im going to do next, after this of course. So check it out!**

**Anyways, I'll see ya Saturday!  
**

**Later!**


	9. Chapter 8

MermaidDragon 8

**So many thanks for the review, favorites and follows! I thank all of you! You are the people that make me want to keep writing! Love you all! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Next update will be soon!**

"You're going...d-down L-xus!" Natsu managed to crawl on top of the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"T-tch." The Lightning Dragon couldn't even conjure up any words.

Well since we know this fight will be all about poking, let's check in with the Fire Dragon Slayer's mate.

•••

"...**Evil Blast**!"

"...**Striking x Slashing Form**!"

The two attacks clashed in a fierce battle of proving who's was the strongest. Eventually, they dissipated into thin air to show the Demon and the Swords Woman still standing.

"Do you harbor feelings for Natsu?" Kagura asked, grip tightening on her precious sword. "Because were together and I'll fight you for him!"

Mira smiled as she tilted her head slightly. "You're kinda scary when you're angry." Mira pointed out, smile never dissipating. "I'm starting to think Natsu attracts scary women." She, of course, referenced Erza.

Kagura's cheeks tinged pink. "Answer the question!"

Mirajane put her finger to her chin in thought. "Did Natsu ever have a crush on me? Not to brag but I was pretty scary too back then."

The purple haired swords woman felt her eye twitch. "Grrr...Damn you!" She charged at her.

The passengers on board were scared senseless at the magic, transformations and Kagura's anger. I'm pretty sure one of them had literally just defecated on spot before putting himself into unconsciousness.

The hazel-eyed woman attack had finally land as she was sent flying through the train, Kagura followed suit.

It turns out; the spot Mirajane landed was the exact spot where the she-devils partner and the Archenemy wielder's boyfriend were at. Kagura allowed a small smile at the sight of her dragon but returned it back to its normal stoic ness.

Mira, thinking up a plan, grabbed Laxus, who had just poked Natsu in the neck, and took off in the air, destroying the roof of the train in the process. She figured if the fight against her and Kagura would last long, maybe if Laxus joined the mix it would be quick.

Kagura, seeing her game, grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and sliced the side of train with her sword and leapt out, finally putting the Dragon Slayer out his misery.

"I'M ALIVE!" He roared, fire spewing out his mouth while dancing in midair. Kagura would've giggled if the situation wasn't so important.

The landed across from Mira and Laxus, who was also doing an odd victory dance.

"Finally off that piece of crap!"

Natsu looked at Laxus with determination and eagerness. "I GOT YOU NOW, LAXUS!" He charged at him.

"**Fire Dragon's**-"

He was struck down in one burst of lightning and was rendered unconscious, leaving a gaping Kagura, a slightly astounded Mirajane and a stoic faced Laxus.

"Well then..." Mira said with a small frown. She didn't like to see her friends getting hurt but it had to be done. 'Besides,' she thought. _'Nothing can keep Natsu down for long._'

"So...fast..." Kagura narrowed her eyes at the Lightning Dragon, who noticed the glare and shrugged little sweat on his brow.

"Sorry but your idiot boyfriend here should've just accepted the punishment that was coming to him." Just as he said that, Natsu wobbled up.

"I'm...I'm...o-okay!" He stuttered. He was breathing irregularly and was wobbling everywhere.

Kagura, Laxus and Mira smirked. They knew Natsu wouldn't stay down.

Natsu roared fire out his nostrils. "I'm ready! Let's go Laxus!"

Laxus snorted. "Yeah... How about you call me when you have more strength."

The pinkettes eyes widened in anger. "What?"

"He's right." His girlfriend agreed with the older Slayer making Natsu's anger rise. "I was nearly overwhelmed by Strauss and by what I can tell is that Dreyar is on a whole other league than what we are in."

"Well what should we do?"

"You're not doing anything. You're coming back with us!" Laxus's muscles started growing as he entered his **Dragon Force**.

"This is going to hurt!" He warned. "**Lightning Dragon's**..." _'Ah shit'_ "**Roar**!"

A torrent of Lightning came flying their way as they tried to avoid it. They succeeded but just barely.

"**Evil Blast**!" Mira's surprise attack connected to the duo as they grunted in pain. Natsu used his fire to propel himself up. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!"

Mira dodged the attack and readied one of her own. "**Cosmic Beam**!" The beam hit and it crushed Natsu to the ground. He fell right next to Kagura, who was in a fight with Laxus. She knew he was strong but she hadn't expected him to be this monstrous.

"We can't win!" She shut her eyes. "They're too strong! Never in my life have I fought someone that could make me say such words! I don't know if we can-" she stopped as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up Kagura!" He smiled brightly, making her blink in surprise. "If all else fails, we can rely on each other can't we?"

It was a question that the swords woman didn't need to hesitate to answer. Of course they can rely on each other! That's a major factor of love anyway. They can rely on each other, trust, protect, and most importantly, love.

"Of course!" They intertwined hands making the Demon squeal a bit. The squealing stopped when she felt a huge magic presence around them, located from the couple. Laxus eyes widened too as he realized what they were attempting to do.

"Are they trying to attempt a..."

"**Unison Raid**!" The area surrounding them was getting uncomfortably hot even Laxus had to stop himself from panting.

"**Flaming Blade Inferno Strike**!"

The sky was blinded by fire. The roar of a Fire Dragon was heard as the Unison Raid was being taken place. The beautiful red-orange flames were replaced by a blinding white as the attack finally died down.

When the light cleared, it showed Mirajane was knocked out while Laxus was struggling to hold into consciousness. _'You're close, kid'_

Natsu and Kagura stood there panting heavily. There was not much to be said about how the attack played because they hadn't seen it themselves. All they focused on was the feeling in their heart and**...Bam**.

"That was...awesome!" The Salamander stated as he started to lose consciousness just like the other Slayer on the field.

"Natsu!" Kagura caught him as he started falling. She smiled softly the happy look in his face when he tripped_. 'Oh Natsu...' _

•••

"**My dear little pyro.**" Spoke a certain Fire Dragon. "**You fail to show you're true power yet again.**"

"**But I don't care. You've gotten sting my son...but will you be strong enough when the time comes**?"

•••

**Aha! This is the shortest chapter Ive written (A/N doesnt count)! Sorry if this seems rushed cuz it kinda was. Really wanted to get this chapter out so here it is! **

**Don't forget to follow, fav and review! It would mean the world to me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**MermaidDragon 9**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**Be warned. In one sentence or two or three, Natsu uses some Dragon Slayer curse words. So does Greg. You'll find out who Greg is soon.**

**T for Natsu and Greg's curse words or bad words for the youngins.  
**

* * *

Soon after the defeat of the great Laxus and the Demon Mirajane, Natsu and Kagura were soon caught by the Rune Knight's, without Lahar. They interrogated the couple and performed truth spells to see if their answers were false.

Natsu was already on their bad side. Upon noticing the Knights arrival, Natsu immediately grabbed Kagura's hand and attempted to escape. They caught him though when he lifted his girlfriend up bridal-style, much to the swords woman's annoyance.

One of the knights that no one cares about, Greg was his name, hated-absolutely hated the Salamander.

He asked a question that Natsu thought was stupid. And if Natsu thinks it's stupid, it's probably way too smart for him or just plain idiotic.

"Where were you the night of November 21st X791 (Day of fight with Laxus and Mirajane)?"

Natsu grinned evilly. "Fucking the shit out of your Grandma."

Greg would've strangled the Salamander if it weren't for the force field surrounding him. "Say that again!"

Natsu put a finger in his chin. "Oh yeah! Your mom, sister, cousin and wife joined too!"

Greg used his staff to stab the ground multiple times. He yelled "Fuck you! Fuck you!" at him multiple times. Natsu looked at him innocently.

'What I say? I just said what Wakaba said to Macao after he said "I fucked your mom."'

Yep, he's still innocent.

He learns to copy people fast.

When they were released, Gre-snitch told Kagura what Natsu said to which she did not respond well. She took her anger out on Greg. The Rune Knights were trying desperately to find the other Knight but to no avail. They asked Kagura, the last person to see him, where he was at; to which she shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know.

Greg was never to be found again.

But we don't care about crappy Greg. When Kagura found Natsu waiting for her outside the tent, she...refused to kiss him. Natsu flipped out.

"What! Whyyyyyyy?" He whined.

"You're mouth."

A question mark appeared over Natsu's hand. "My mouth?"

Kagura nodded slowly as she lost herself in thought._ 'Who is to blame? Natsu would never use any vulgar language; he's too innocent and dense for that matter.'_ She furrowed her eyebrows._ 'Maybe it was one of his lousy Guild mates.'_ She stomped her foot in a huff. _'How dare they corrupt my Natsu!'_

"What the fuck did I do?" Damn you Macao!

Kagura glared and growled at the innocent Salamander. "I'll wash your mouth with soap!" She pulled out a bar of soap, which materialized in her hand from another dimension, and proceeded to...well...wash his mouth with soap.

As his girlfriend was scrubbing the bar on his tongue, Natsu couldn't help but think why she was mad.

_'What's her deal? Why is she so mad? Man I'm hungry. Hey maybe I can eat the soap!'_

He chomped down and swallowed. It went down hard but Natsu had to say; it didn't taste half bad. It seemed that action caused Kagura to only get angrier. "Now you're just going to make me beat you to a pulp and then wash your mouth!"

She proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Oh, and Natsu taste like soap thanks to Kagura.

After that whole ordeal, Kagura scolded Natsu for using profanities. She taught him the meaning to every word he used and threatened him if he ever did it again.

He agreed.

Out of nowhere it seemed, Kagura grew a ferocious dark aura surrounding her, scaring the townspeople and some wandering knights to oblivion. Natsu noticed this and bowed crazily to get on her good side.

"W-w-what's wr-rong K-Kagura?"

"Repeat what you said to that knight."

"What?"

"You said something about having your way with his grandmother, sister, cousin and spouse. Tell me, did you really say that?"

Natsu might not know what's wrong with using curse words but at the moment he knew exactly what his words meant. He paled instantly and nodded slowly because he wouldn't lie to her.

Kagura was happy that he told the truth but...

There were still sounds of terror erupting from the town.

•••

And now the couple, a clingy Kagura and a bruised Natsu, were headed to an Inn to rest up so they can finish their journey the next day.

"Where were we supposed to be going anyway?" Natsu asked, looking at his bruised arm that Kagura was leaning on to.

"Well, I can't stay in your clothes forever, just for the time being. So I figured we'd head to my Guild so I could change." She stiffened a giggle when he showed a look if thoughtfulness on his features.

"Oh yeah..." He paused. "Dolphin Foot right?"

Kagura used her elbow to hammer the Salamander into the ground. "Mermaid Heel, you idiot!"

Natsu: Owwww

They eventually made it to the inn, Kagura walking while Natsu was crawling. They walked slashed/crawled inside and paid for their room. The owner gave them their key before smiling evilly.

"Ah~ young love." The owner mumbled. Her evil grin returned. "I can't wait to hear their bed rocking tonight!"

_What did she mean by that?_

•••

Kagura blushed scarlet while Natsu started blankly.

"Wh-what treachery is this?!"

"What's wrong Kagura?"

"Th-thi-"

_Ohhh~ that's what she meant._

In front of the couple was a bed. Singular not plural. On the soft mattress was pillows with hearts on them, a bed sheet with a reflective heart and even the mattress itself was a heart. The rugs had hearts. The desk has hearts, hell, even the bathroom had hearts.

Without warning, Natsu hopped on the bed. "C'mon Kagura! It's so soft!"

Despite her embarrassment, Kagura still remained stoic. "Not until you get in the shower first. You're all sweaty." She would know. She was staring at his stomach the whole time he was shirtless.

"What? I don't wanna take a-"

"Now." She muttered darkly.

"AYE SIR!"

After they took turns in showers, brushed teeth, and put clothes on so they couldn't ogle each other (Kagura didn't want to be distracted when she slept), it was now the last part of the event.

Get in bed together.

It was easy for Natsu. He didn't mind sleeping with anybody, especially not his girlfriend. He didn't get why people would get embarrassed sleeping with their partner.

Kagura, who seemed to know what he was thinking, smiled softly but the scarlet blush stayed the same since they entered the hotel. It didn't help that he kept asking her if she was sick and putting his cheek against hers.

_'His density and innocence is just so cute.'_

With that thought, she made her way to the bed in her red long-sleeved sweater and black pajama bottoms.

Oh, it didn't help the fact that Natsu was just wearing shorts.

She finally made it to the end of the bed, but just when she was going to climb in, a knock on the door interrupted her.

"I'll get it!" Natsu yelled, using some fire to propel himself from the bed and to the door. He opened it wide and smiled brightly at what he saw.

"Gildarts! Happy!" The crash Mage was letting the sleeping blue feline on his head. Natsu looked back between the two before his shock came. He paled instantly.

"GILDARTS!"

The said man smiled. "Hey kid."

_Oh crap._

* * *

**Don't forget the poll!  
**

**And review! It would mean the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MermaidDragon 10**

**I'm baaaack**

* * *

Tuesday, November 5. X791. 7:34 PM

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gil-"

"Natsu? Who is it?"

"Gi-Gi-Gi-"

"Gildarts!" The orange haired **Crash** Mage shouted, finishing the fearful Salamander's sentence. Natsu jumped back, hiding behind his girlfriend, who looked back at him in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to say anything, Natsu pointed. She turned her head from her idiotic boyfriend toward the door. Seeing another man (that wasn't Natsu) while she was in a vulnerable state scared her and made her blood boil at the same time.

"Woah! Didn't know you were about to get it in kid!" Gildart's cheered, almost waking the blue Exceed on his head in the process. A blood shade of red appeared on the swords woman's face. Natsu tilted his head, but otherwise still shook fearfully.

"Well, sorry for inter- AGH!" A swift barefoot collided with the crash mages lower region. Or, the hockey stick crushed the pucks. Or the baseball collided with two baseballs.

He got kicked in the nuts.

Tears pooled the orange haired man vision as fell on his knees, cupped his sore friends and rocked himself. Happy fell from Gildart's head, falling flat on his furry back, waking him up.

"Huh? What's going on-AGH!" Kagura placed her foot on the Exceeds belly and put pressure, bugging the cat's eyes out. His arms flailed rapidly, trying to process the situation at the same time.

"No Kagura!" Natsu yelled, instantly getting her attention. "He's my little buddy!" She raised an eyebrow at his term for the cat, but still obeyed, removing her foot. Natsu dived down to be at eye level with his friend.

"Happy!"

The Exceed opened his eyes, which were slightly hurting since they were just bugged out, but he responded just as positive nevertheless.

"Natsu!"

The duo has tears of joy streaming down their face as they embraced each other, ignoring every other thing on site. The pinkette was happy to see his buddy, it's been a while. He wasn't there when Fairy Tail was trying to capture him...or was he? He might've been with Gildart's too! Speaking of Gildart's, why the hell is he here? Trying to take him back? Oh no! Oh god no!

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! And who is she?" Happy asked, stated, and then asked again as he pointed at the purplette behind him. Natsu answered immediately.

"I've been running, the old man's trying to lock me up for like eight hundred years!" He over exaggerated. He used his hand to gesture his swords woman. "That's Kagura!"

He felt Kagura gaze on him, practically telling him to finish the sentence. Is this what defining the relationship crap that Bisca and Alzack told him about when they got together? Well that's stupid. But if she wanted it...

"She's this super strong chick I met like a week ago. She uses this cool sword that causes earthquakes and crap! She's just as strong as Erza (and as scary too)! When I first met her we fought and I almost beat her. I had to use the power Laxus gave me just to get the upper hand. I missed and I thought she was gonna hit me, but she looked at me weirdly and-"

Not what she meant.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Kagura screeched with a fiery blush on her face from remembering what happened next.

"Oh." Happy paused, adjusting himself so he was on top of the still moaning and groaning crash Mage's head. "…so are you friends?"

Kagura didn't know how to answer that. They technically were friends, but they are also dating. To her, they were lovers, she assumed Natsu thought so too. Her answer to the question would be lovers but Natsu...

"I think so. But I do know that I'm her friend boy!"

As expected.

The swords woman face palmed. "Boyfriend, idiot."

"Yeah, that."

"Oh..."

...

"WHAAAT!"

Natsu had to cover his sensitive dragon ears thanks to Happy's scream, Kagura did the same. "Calm down would ya?"

Happy's eyes widened at the revelation. No wonder why he didn't come back to the guild. He had a girly friend. Hehe, it's funny thinking about Natsu having a partner; he didn't know anything about dating. But it makes sense now. Is that why...

"Oh, so that's why you two are sharing a bed..." He said, a bit of tease in his voice. Natsu looked at him questioningly, Kagura did the same, but she knew where he was going with this.

"You're gonna do naughty things!"

The heat off her face was so strong even Natsu felt it.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Salamander asked the Mermaid. He pushed himself off the ground and walked over to her, cupped her cheek with his hand, and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Her response came out in stutters.

"Y-y-you...m-m-m-me...a-a-and-" A trail of blood travelled down her nose.

"Woah! Can't wait a second before you start touching each other huh?" Happy teased more.

Crash!

"Kagura!"

He was instantly by her side on the ground, picking her up bridal style and setting her down on the bed. She fell, obviously, but she didn't trip. The blush on her face was too much for her to handle, so by her own natural causes, she overheated herself and in the process, fainted.

Down went the Mikazuchi girl!

Gildart's, who finally recovered, slightly, from the painful kick, stood and leaned against the doorway. He adjusted his golf balls; softly. He had to be gentle. His eyes wandered all over the room, taking in his son figure, his cat, and this girl that was in the same room as Natsu at the same time.

Woah.

"She's hot!" He exclaimed, staring intensively at her form. His pervertedness was crazy in at the moment. A girl that was more than twenty five years younger than him...he really has stooped low.

Natsu took what he said the wrong way.

"She is?!" He panicked. He couldn't tell, he couldn't feel heat since he practically is heat.

Thinking quickly, he set his finger ablaze and brought it down to his partners' sweater, instantly burning it, leaving her in a red bra and her black sweats. Gildart's almost fainted.

"OH MY GOD!"

Happy was on Natsu's shoulder in an instant.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"He said she was hot." Natsu answered dumbly, causing his best friend to sweat drop.

"That's not the type of hot he meant!"

"It's not?"

Gildart's grinned at the door. "You sure bagged yourself a good one Natsu!" He limped over to him, tears in his eyes before wrapping his arms around his body, giving him a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Natsu, confusedly, hugged back. "Uh...thanks?

When they broke apart, Gildart's look of happiness rapidly turned into a stern, focused look, making the Salamander raise his eyebrows, a bit scared. Was it time? Was it time to get dragged back, get masters "punishment" for running away and be on probation?

Maybe he and Kagura (Happy too) could run away. Get out of Fiore. They could live by a volcano! There's all the fire he can eat there! Or was that lava? Or was it that thing Erza talks about, mama?

It's pronounced magma by the way.

"Did you bang her yet?"

...

"Like against the wall?" He asked innocently. Gildart's should've known better, but he took it the wrong way...again.

"Woah, already?!"

Happy looked between the two men, naughty thoughts of Natsu and Kagura doing the do in his head.

He wanted to decapitate himself. But he spoke up too, nevertheless.

"Uh, Gildart's? I don't think he-"

"Did you try the spider yet?"

"I smashed a spider like ten minutes ago."

Sometimes old men (that most would consider wise) are dumb too.

The **Crash** mages face looked full of pride and astonishment. He was proud of his son figure; he was finally becoming a man. He tried to pick up the pieces that Igneel left to help Natsu grow up. He felt as though he wasn't doing his job, or wasn't around enough too, but apparently he did.

"Missionary?"

"I do missions all the time."

Happy sighed and gave up as Gildart's did the happy dance.

•••

Tuesday, November 5. X791. 10.45 PM

"It started with Erza, Lucy, and ice pop. Then Laxus and Mira. We got lucky beating them though."

"Wow, you two beat Laxus and Mira? Quite a feat ya' know. Congratulations on beating Gray too."

Natsu rubbed the back of head sheepishly. "To be honest, I kinda caught him off guard, but a win is a win. And yeah, well if it was you, you would've completely destroyed us." The Salamander admitted, which hurt his pride a bit. Gildart's felt proud of the kid for doing so.

"We all have someone better, stronger than us, Natsu. But at the rate you're going, you'll surpass me in no time." Gildarts said as he patted his shoulder with a smile.

"You say that all the time...but thanks."

"No problem." He smiled again. Natsu returned one until a thought appeared in his head. "Wait, why aren't you trying to take me back?"

The **Crash** Mage grinned. "Well I was going to...then I decided to just wait and watch on the sideline. It's hilarious to see you and your little girlfriend running around."

Natsu frowned, a bit peeved that the old man just decided to spectate. "What you call funny, I call trying to survive!" He yelled to Gildart's, who only shook his head and waved it off.

"You might want to make the best of this survival then, kid."

The pinkette gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Gildart's yawned as he stretched his arms in front of him. "When Master gets tired of sending ground troops after you, he's going to come and get you himself."

After a minute of thinking over the situation, Natsu began to sweat heavily. He could practically feel himself being crushed by a giant Titan foot, or even blown away by **Fairy Law**...

Of course he would never do that though...maybe.

"Wait..." Natsu said, after thinking some more. "He still hasn't sent metal head and Wendy after me yet!"

"He did. They just didn't want to fight you. Gajeel said that he didn't want to hurt you."

Natsu's anger flared as he stood, fire emitting from his body. "WHAT?! That stupid iron eating piece of crap! I would crack and smash him into a million pieces right now! Next time I see him, I'm going to shove fire up his-ACK!"

After using his magic to crush the pinkette back to his spot on the floor, Gildart's put his finger to his lips and made the "Shh" sound as he pointed toward Kagura, who wasn't wearing just her bra and panties but a pink sweater and black shorts. Since they knew she was going to be after blood when she saw, the **Dragon Slayer**/ **Crash** Mage duo left to buy her new clothes shortly after Natsu burned her old ones. Happy was sleeping by her feet.

"I don't want to get kicked in the balls again kid." Gildarts said with gritted teeth. Natsu shook his head, apologetically.

"Sorry."

Behind them, Kagura began to stir from her slumber. She moved her legs a bit, her foot hitting a furry thing a she did so. She moved her toes on it, trying to guess what it actually was before giving up, realizing it wasn't important. She heard voices. One that she loved and felt comfortable with no matter what and another, one that she heard previously. Her mind went into overdrive. Who was he? Was he trying to attack Natsu?!

_'Not going to happen!' _

Kagura stealthily jumped off the bed, careful not to alert the intruder. She inched closer to the cloaked man before striking. She grabbed his shoulder, earning her a yelp, and spun him. His eyes were wide in surprise. She wrapped her arm around the top of the crash mage's neck and under the chin, and applied pressure on his neck and throat, trapping him in a perfect Guillotine.

"Ack! H-hey!" Gildart's grunted, annoyed. Natsu jumped in joy.

"Kagura! You're awake!" He cheered. "Aw man, that's cool!"

She looked up toward him, never releasing the elder man, a slight blush on her features at the compliment. She shook it off, deciding that now was not the time to receive praise.

Kagura looked down to see what the intruders face looked like. Seeing the slightly familiar crash mages face brought memories of only hours ago, when she kicked him in his friends. She remembered Natsu acting as if he knew him (which he did, but she isn't thinking clearly at the moment).

"Could you let me go now?" He asked calmly. Kagura narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Gildart's turned to Natsu, who was looking at the **Archenemy** wielder in amazement. "Hey kid?" He got his attention. "Could you get your girl off me before I, unfortunately, have to blow her off?"

Kagura applied pressure to the Guillotine as she swiftly turned her skull to look at the Dragon Slayer. "You know him?"

He shook his head erratically. "Yeahhh...you might want to listen to him. He really will do it."

Just then, that very moment, that exact very moment, that exact very freakin' moment, the door was busted down.

"NATSU!"

Said boy jumped back several feet at the ferocity of the voice. He knew who it was. He was expecting this.

"Ah crap."

There stood Erza, Gray, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy and Carla, most looking pissed.

Kagura let go of Gildart's immediately, jumping back to grab her Archenemy, which was on the chair.

"Round two then?"

* * *

**...Yo **

**Sorry about that long ass wait. Life just holds you back. Just had to get a quick uppy out real quick.**

**Next, A Little Birdie Told Me and then, finally, A Beach Palace.**

**See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

MermaidDragon 11

**Two updates in one day? What can I say? I'm cool like that! (In my imagination) **

**Though this chapter is a bit rushed.**

•••

"REALLY?! HE SENT ALL OF YOU?!" Natsu roared loudly, causing Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and everyone else in the room cover their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! IM JUST MINDING MY OWN FREAKIN BUSINESS, TRYING TO SPEND TIME WITH KAGURA, BUT YOU GUYS WONT LET US BE ALONE!"

Said swords woman smiled internally, eyes never leaving her enemies, mostly Erza and Mira. She wanted to be alone with _her_ Natsu too.

"Were only listening to Masters orders! So I ask you, Natsu, to come back willingly or well use-"

"I DON'T CARE! SCREW THAT! IS BEING LEFT ALONE TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

Despite the pain in their ears, everyone held a look of shock. Well except Gray, who wanted nothing but to fight his rival who caught him off guard their last fight. But even he knew when his rival was going to explode. He took a deep breath and sighed, backing up till he was out the door and sight. Nobody paid him heed.

"Natsu you little brat, that freakin hurt!" Laxus growled, earning a nod from Mirajane. They were left unconscious for hours before a few Rune Knights started poking them. They were pissed as ever. "Just come back so-"

"NO! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE WITH KAGURA!"

Fully knowing when the Dragon Slayers about to explode, much like Gray, Kagura and Happy started to back up, the latter hiding behind the formers leg. Gildart's groaned, rubbing his index and thumb between his eyes before drowsiness became evident on his visage and he suddenly fell asleep. Even perverts need it ya know.

"Salamander! Calm down we-"

Ahh~ interruptions are swell.

The entire building shook as Natsu released his own magical power. Gajeel couldn't keep his ground as he tripped and fell, taking Lily with him. Natsu himself shook with rage.

"Wendy..." He growled out to her, surprising the Sky Maiden. She looked at her older brother questioningly. "Please..."

She understood and vigorously nodded her head. Backing away till she was out the door and near Gray, who was just waiting for the catastrophe.

_'He_ _didn't want me to get hurt_.'

"So you got the kid outta here; what's gonna happen now?" Laxus said irritably.

Then, Natsu squatted slightly parting his legs and threw his head back. He began to inhale, air slowly filling his mouth.

_'A simple roar?' Thought the ones on the defensive_.'

The shaking caused by the Salamander turned into an earthquake. Not like the kind Kagura's Archenemy causes but an earthquake nevertheless.

"What's going on?" Mirajane yelled through the madness, trying to keep her planted on the ground along with the others. Kagura stabbed her Archenemy into the floor of the inn, keeping her steady, Happy grabbed it as well.

Gildart's just sat there. Eyes closed, taking a nap; somehow able to keep steady.

Three magic circles appeared above his mouth, each one tripping the size of the other. [Like Jellal's 5 Layer Magic Circle, just over his mouth and crimson]

"What the fuck is that?!" Gajeel yelled.

The shaking got even more violent so in turn, it woke Gildarts up, who was dreaming about building a tree house with his precious babies Cana and Natsu. He yawned and looked to his right, only to see three large magic circled above the pinkettes mouth. He rubbed his eyes before he looked at the group by the door.

"Hey..." Their attention was on him. He scratched the back of his head. "I would duck if I were you."

Too late.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

The next thing they knew, Team Bring Natsu's Ass Back To Fairy Tail was blasted right out the door by a tsunami of fire. The flying didn't stop there as they also flew out of the inn itself, breaking its wall in the process, until they were out of the Slayers sight.

•••

The old lady that ran the inn downstairs smirked as she felt the rumbling of her building.

"He's banging her so hard he caused an earthquake!" Her memory went back to when the eight Fairy Tail members walked inn and asked if she saw a certain pinkette.

_'Wow_.' She said astonished. _'They're going to have a seven-some. I guess the little girl would just watch...will the cats join in?' _

Some kinky shit right there.

•••

Natsu fell on his knees, the astonishing roar taking much out of him. His breathing was heavy and he even coughed, trying to place it back to its regular form. Gildart's scooted over to him and patted him on the back, emitting more coughs from the Salamander.

"I haven't seen you that one before kid." He said, proudly.

Kagura and Happy made their way to the duo. The princess hair styled girl remained emotionless, but she was astounded the attack as well. Happy was different, as he immediately jumped in front of his, a large grin on his face.

"Aye! That was awesome, Natsu!"

"I agree." She smiled, resting her hand on his head. Once he caught his breath, Natsu muttered a thanks before leaning back against the bed. Now that Gildarts looked at the incredibly soft berth, he could see that it was the shape of a heart. The fluffy pillows included and the sheet plus blanket had the decoration of one as well.

And then he finally looked around the room. The door that Natsu just recently blew off, he recalled, had a big ass heart too. The walls were the color of Erza's hair and the floor was of Natsu's. Gildarts looked at the couple suspiciously.

"Hey...did you two just get married?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing how the purplette would react. Natsu gave him a look that said 'what?' and Kagura's cheeks tinted rose.

"I-is this your...like, honeymoon?"

Kagura swiftly turned her back to him, so he wouldn't be able to see her heated face. That was the first thing she thought about when she entered the room as well, but she kept it to herself knowing that the pinkette got this room unknowingly.

"Look old man," Natsu began, still trying to regain breath. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we gotta-"

"Damnit Ash-For-Brains! You had to use all your magic in that attack! You piss me off!" A sudden voice growled.

Out if instinct, Kagura, whose massive blush still remained, backed up to unplant her Archenemy into the ground, and pointed it at the door, where as Gildarts and Happy rolled their eyes and Natsu growled.

"...Snow Cone." Natsu attempted to get up, but his strength was nonexistent. Noticing this, his ever so beautiful mate stood in front of him protectively, sword in front of her, facing Gray, who put his hands up, signifying peace.

"I come in peace." He said, trying to get the sword out his face. He was tired of that. Growing up with Natsu, they both had the pleasure of having a sword shoved in their face by none other than Erza.

"How can I be sure you won't try to harm him?"

"Where would the fun be if I try to beat my rival when he's down?"

Gildart's reassured her. "He won't...well actually, you do tend to kick him in the stomach whenever I beat him."

A sudden dark aura filled around the swords woman, scaring Gray into shivers. He stuttered, trying to tell Gildarts that he was "checking if he was alive or not", but it only angered the woman more.

"You kick him to see if he was alive or not?" Her voice was dark, scary, and horrific (just like Gajeel's face! Ohhhhh~). It was at this time that he had many memories of Erza, beating him and the pinkette up senseless with red glowing eyes.

The same was with the Mikazuchi girl. He had no choice but to sweat profusely as she already instilled fear into him the moment their eyes connected.

_'Screw you Natsu_! _Always attracting scary girls_! _You prick_!' He screamed internally.

"Y-yeah! And then he'd pick up a chair and hit me with it over and over again!" Natsu lied. He really wanted to see Gray get his face beaten.

The maker wizards eyes widened in shock before he glared at his rival. Kagura's eyes would just get darker and darker.

"You lying piece of-"

"Piece of what?" Kagura intercepted, darkly. Gray backed up against the wall, trying to escape. But it was futile. As she got closer, Gray's vision became darker.

Poor guy.

•••

Moments after the intense beating Kagura gave Gray, he sat next to his rival with a black eye, multiple bumps on his head and bruises on his face.

"S-so..." Gray began, the pain making his speech to his besty in stutters. "I-is she y-your-"

"Yeah, she's my friend girl." Kagura face palmed while Gray nodded a tiny smirk on his features.

"D-did y-you do t-the do?"

Natsu looked at the raven haired male questioningly. But luckily Gildart's was there, and he knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh yeah. He said he did the spider, missionary and against the wall.

"WHAT?!" The purplette and raven haired magicians jaw dropped in shock. Her mind went into overdrive. He told them they had sex?! How could he? They did no such thing!

"So you had sex with her already?!" Gray screamed at him, pain finally gone.

Natsu squinted his eyes. "First of all, droopy eyes, you're loud and that freakin hurt! Second of all...what the hell is sex?"

Gray and Gildarts shook their heads, they should've known. Happy was sitting on the bed sighing at his best friend while Kagura...suddenly felt better, though slightly surprised that he didn't know the basic sexual function.

"Uhh...Natsu-nii?" Said a voice coming from the door. Natsu's head shot up so did his mates, but she stood in a defensive position.

When a familiar mop of blue hair came into his vision, Natsu's whole face brightened. "Wendy!" He exclaimed, raising his arms.

Kagura's eyes shifted to him. He obviously cared for the girl, so she would not harm her. But it was something else that bothered her..

When he seen her, his whole attitude, face and body language changed from slightly droopy to bright. It was the happiest she seen him all day. She hated to admit it, but she felt a bit jealous.

With all the eyes on her, Wendy blushed and looked at the ground, her shy nature showing itself.

"Natsu-nii I-"

"Hold on Wendy!" The pinkette jumped excitedly. He practically skipped over to Kagura, who had no idea what he was planning, grabbed her hand and walked them both to the bluenette. He stood between them and they were positioned parallel.

"Wendy this is Kagura, my mate!" He introduced happily, gaining matching flushes from the two. The purplette had to smile though.

_'Mate_.' She used her hand to cover her mouth. Her stoic reputation would be ruined. _'I love being referred to as that_.'

"...and Kagura, this is Wendy! My little sister!"

"H-hello..." The Dragon Slayer greeted, timidly.

Kagura offered her a tiny smile as she held out her hand. "It is nice to formally meet you. I apologized it is under circumstances as such."

Wendy grabbed it, shook it and nodded, her own smile adorning her face as she turned toward her brother, smile gone. "Erza and the others are getting up...and they look really mad."

"HA!" Gray yelled. "I can't wait till you get your ass clob-"

The Mikazuchi's glares such him up instantly.

"NATSU!" Several angered voice roared from below. Natsu's eyes widened in fear before he took the chance to escape. He lit his fist on fire and punch the wall behind them, breaking it completely, giving them a view of the forest.

He seized hold of his mate, earning him a silent yelp in surprise, before jumping out the. Prior to this, he called out Wendy's name asking her to come with, which she complied to.

Gildart's, Happy and Gray just sat there, trying to register what the hell just happened. Before long, Happy flew out the same opening yelling Natsu's name and Gray gave up, falling on his back repeating he didn't care anymore. Gildarts sighed as the group ran back up the inn, smoke surrounding them and angry glares they grasped.

The old man sighed and stood. He could give the kid a few more minutes to run.

•••

**Next chapter is going to be the finishing chapter of "Mermaid Connects with Dragon"!**


End file.
